


Intervention

by LaingLeigh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, I need Matt & Darcy to live, Matt Murdock & Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Matt Murdock nees a hug, Matt is a good bro but Clint doesn't realize it, also coffee, dumpster bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: "Murdock!”Matt smirked but it fades when he catches Darcy jump beside him. He felt her stare. “What did you do?”Matt doesn’t have time to answer. Clint burst back into the living room with a empty coffee. “Where. The. Fuck. Is my COFFEE?!”****Or what happens when Matt Murdock is concerned about Barton's consuption of coffee and does something about it. With Darcy's help.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> It's un'beated. For fun because I needed to write something. I also need Matt and Darcy to be a thing. They are my new OTP.

"Murdock!” 

Matt smirked but it fades when he catches Darcy jump beside him. He felt her stare. “What did you do?” 

Matt doesn’t have time to answer. Clint burst back into the living room with a empty coffee. “Where. The. Fuck. Is my COFFEE?!” 

Darcy’s facepalm echoes loudly in the back of his head. It’s followed by muffled giggles that tickle him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about it,” 

“Liar, liar pants on fire!” Clint accused. 

“Seriously dude, you’re asking a blind man where your coffee vanished to?” Darcy asked. She can’t hide anything from Matt. He’s bound to feel the heat of her laughter and flushed cheeks. However, she can duck under the back of his shoulder. 

Matt smiled as he feels her grip playfully at his forearm. At this point, he’s learned about her to even and how it can’t. This is one of those times. 

“You!” Clint pointed with his free hand. “You’re in on this?! I should’ve known!” 

Darcy has lost it behind Matt’s back. He’s sweet enough to lean forth to give her room to roll. Matt laughed out loud when he heard Darcy snort. It ripples under his skin only to go straight to his heart. It warms him to know in and she gives him hope in this bleak corner of Clint’s apartment. 

Matt helps pull Darcy upward. She adjusts herself by him. A whiff of hair brushes by him. Darcy smelt of sour apple and he finds it intoxicating. 

“I need my coffee God dammit!” 

“I think the jig is up,” Darcy said. 

“Yeah,” 

“You owe me a beer,” Darcy patted him on the shoulder. 

“SOMEONE OWES ME MY COFFEE!” Clint screams. It only earns him a couple of pounds from neighbors. 

It doesn’t take Darcy long to retrieve the coffee from a loose floor board that Matt help find. “Don’t take it personally Barton,” 

Darcy even went out of her way to brew a fresh pot. “After all, it’s the least you can do,” Clint pointed out. 

“He’s worried about you,” Darcy pipes up. 

This catches Clint off guard. “Worried about me?” 

“You really got to do something about that echo,” Darcy played. 

“Spill it,” 

“The amount of caffeine you consume,” 

Clint eyes Matt. He remained on the sofa. “You don’t think that Matt can’t pick up on your heart rate?” She asked. “He’s blind. Not dumb. And not to mention all those nurse lady friends of his…” Darcy trailed off. “Anyway, he knows what to look for so you might want to lay off. For his sake a little bit. I mean there are other drinks besides coffee.” 

Now, Clint is hesitant. Still, he takes it easy on his coffee a moment. He makes a mental note that Matt Murdock may be a terrible liar but he’s hell of a good friend and comrade. For that alone is room for revenge of the best kind. It was all of matter of when and where. 

In the meantime, Clint goes to try to sneak away his stick. Matt quickly responded by dodging it out of his reach and getting it behind his ankles sending him on his ass with Darcy laughing in the kitchen.


End file.
